Echo (You and I)
|year = 2012 |position = 22nd (Final) |points = 21 (Final) |previous = "Sognu" |next = "L'enfer et moi"}} "Echo (You and I)" was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by Anggun. As a member of the "Big Five" it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 22nd place with 21 points. Lyrics French/English= You and I You and I J’entends l’écho de nos pas tous en cadence Marche au pas jamais dans le même sens On avance, mais on court après quoi ? J’entends l’écho de nos rêves, de nos envies Au-delà du jour jusqu’à la nuit On s’entraîne, et on court après quoi ? On se perd, on s’espère Quelque part on s’égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I J’entends l’écho de nos pas qui se balancent Çà et là, toujours sur la même dance On avance, mais on court après quoi ? On se perd, on s’espère Quelque part on s’égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I There is you and I There is you and I J’entends l’écho de ta voix s’éloigner de moi L’écho d’un amour un jour reviendra Il m’entraîne et je cours après toi On se perd, on s’espère Quelque part on s’égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I |-| Translation= You and I You and I I hear the echo of our rhythmic steps Marching, never in the same direction We move on, but what are we running after? I hear the echo of our dreams, of our desires Every day until the night We practice, and what are we running after? We’re confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I I hear the echo of our swinging steps That and there, always the same dance We move on, but what are we running after? We’re confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I There is you and I There is you and I I hear the echo of your voice moving away from me The echo of a love that one day will return It carries me off and I run after you We’re confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I There is you and I Videos Anggun - Echo (You And I) (France) 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Official Preview Video Anggun - Echo (You And I) - Live - Grand Final - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Five